


The gift

by cycerine



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycerine/pseuds/cycerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文中金雳和叶子在五军时期便已认识；应树胡邀请游玩法贡森林后，叶子带着金雳回到了幽暗密林。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gift

矮人是个固执的种族，不但固执，还很骄傲。莱格拉斯心里对此再清楚不过。但他就喜欢这一点，喜欢看着矮人拄着斧子带着傲慢的表情对他讲话，更喜欢慢慢剥去矮人骄傲的外衣然后触碰其柔软的内里，就像他现在做的一样。他一只手摁着金雳，另一只手正把金雳的下巴抬起。矮人就像只炸毛的狮子，小眼睛努力地瞪着他，脸上全是气恼与不甘，还夹杂着慌乱。莱格拉斯见状没有再度逼近，他放开金雳的下巴，轻轻摩挲他的面颊。矮人的胡子依旧蓬松，却不再杂乱，它们被清理的很干净，每一根髭须都在密林的泉水中沐浴过，闪耀着红褐色的光，然后被珍贵的白宝石发箍束拢。莱格拉斯俯下身去，将额头贴紧金雳的，对上他的眼睛。于是他又一次落入了褐色的深潭。

矮人安静地由着他来，他们谁都没出声。他们上一次亲密接触还是在萝林，失去甘道夫之后。那个晚上，树民们唱着挽歌，他带着金雳行走于潮湿的林间，看着银色的月华为森林披上朦胧的纱衣，听着哀乐响彻大地，最后坐在了高高的树屋里。坚强的矮人没有被摩瑞亚的陷落以及甘道夫的陨落压倒，乐观的天性以及收复故土的决心没有被悲伤所笼罩，尽管他的脸上尚带泪痕。莱格拉斯只是温柔地将他拢入怀里并舔去他的眼泪。矮人乖乖地让他抱着，出奇的安静。

莱格拉斯盯着褐色的宝石。它们不大，却很明亮，在某些时刻——杀敌，看到烟叶跟美酒，发现宝藏——会爆出精光。这对宝石被毛茸茸的睫毛点缀，正随着它们主人的呼吸一下一下的颤动。他虔诚地吻了上去，收获了一声柔软的叹息。褐宝石下面是圆乎乎的鼻子，跟人类，精灵，霍比特人以及半兽人的鼻子都不一样。它们厚实圆润，而且无一例外的都很大。莱格拉斯挠挠金雳的鼻子尖，矮人缩了缩发出不满的咕哝，于是他把注意力从矮人的鼻子上移开，转移到嘴唇上来。金雳的嘴原本就不大，加上浓密的胡子遮掩着显得更小。说实话这些大胡子有时候也会把他的脸衬得很小。但是仔细拨开这些胡子，会瞧见金雳有两片润泽的唇瓣。在护戒途中由于长途跋涉它会干裂，一旦得到充分休息它就会恢复过来。莱格拉斯知道这些小细节，他对此十分自豪。

他对着两片唇啃了上去。密林的王子虽然活了两千多年，但在情爱这种事上几乎经验空白。一来精灵的生命很漫长，他们养成了淡泊的性格，清心寡欲，难以被触动；二来木精灵比较排外，不喜跟外人打交道，也就更难碰到命定的那一个。所幸的是莱格拉斯虽然对这种事知之甚少，但总归是知道点皮毛的。在他的母亲尚未逝世的时候他经常撞见父母在幽会。这对年幼的他来说是个不小的冲击，莫名的悸动开始在心里扎根。但悸动也止于母亲的离世。他成长成一个冷漠锐利气势逼人的青年，不再对爱情抱有幻想。神是不公平的，美好的终会失去；神又是公平的，有所失必会有所得。他失去了母亲，收获了一个小秘密。缘分就是如此奇妙，他为了打听母亲遗物的下落来到矮人们在蓝山的居住区，见到了会成为自己生命中不可分割的一部分的金雳。他看着矮人长大，从小小的团子长成以精灵的标准评判仍旧小小的团子，将自己的存在烙印在矮人的生命里。

他们的第一次是惨痛的，由于毫无经验，矮人的脸皱成一团，身子因痛苦而蜷缩成一个球——当然他们没能做完全套。实际上他们也没机会来第二次，莱格拉斯的桀骜不驯和难以逆转的对矮人的惯有偏见使得分歧在两人之间渐长，直到五军之战结束，他们的关系以莱格拉斯动身去找阿拉贡告终。

再次见面是在林谷会议上。这时的莱格拉斯已经不复从前的咄咄逼人，变的相当温和有礼。阿拉贡既是良师又是益友，在他身边莱格拉斯受益匪浅。这次会面是尴尬的，他尽量坐在远离矮人的位子上，保持沉默一言不发。在矮人叫嚣着不会将魔戒拱手让给精灵时他没有发作，出手拦下想要站出来反驳的同胞。但在护戒途中他还是没忍住矮人的挑衅，找回了以往的毒舌，跟矮人唱反调。他以一种全新的态度对待矮人，不再是以前那样带有偏见的，而是发自内心的真诚（即使嘴上还会抓着矮人的特点损个不停）。他的真诚迎来了矮人二次敞开的心扉。到现在，他们只有过三次亲密接触，一次在蓝山（没做完全套），一次在萝林（只敢抱着亲），一次是现在。

莱格拉斯毫无章法地啃咬着金雳的唇，他等这一刻太久了。从前他不理解，所以在看到陶瑞尔紧抱着奇力嚎哭后他坚定地转身而去不想再插手那群顽固死脑筋犟如牛的矮人们的事务。他盯着矮人们的缺点不放，因此错过了他们身上美好的品质。感谢伊露维塔，他花了六十年的时间来反省来审视自己，这一次他没再错过。

金雳同样胡乱地回吻着精灵。马哈尔啊，他怎么就栽在这个精灵手上了呢。他索性自暴自弃地搂住精灵的脖子，也顾不上自己又被蹭乱的胡子，重重地碾了上去。这一举动逗笑了精灵，摁着矮人的手改为搂住矮人的腰，另一只手则开始解铠甲搭扣。出于对贵客的尊重，密林的精灵们在金雳沐浴完后没有给他精灵的衣袍（尺寸不合才是关键），而是让他继续穿着自己那已经焕然一新的铠甲。伴随着铠甲沉重的落地声金雳抖了一下，然后继续投入到唇舌交战中来。精灵的动作快得出奇，矮人不一会儿就光溜溜的了。

莱格拉斯开始解开自己的衣袍。银灰色的细软长袍从精灵修长优美的身上滑下，温暖的烛光在精灵细腻的肌肤上跳动着，带出金子般的光泽。用来束发的发箍被拿下，华丽的长发披散下来铺了满床，还有几缕在矮人身上调皮地挠着痒。金雳呆呆地看着，矮人对黄金的渴望可是与生俱来的，莱格拉斯这满身的黄金如何不令他心动。他曾折服于美丽的盖拉德丽尔女王，向她要过三根金发；还跟洛汗的王伊欧墨辩论过暮色与晨光；现在他的眼里只有这黄金打造的美丽生灵。

“莱格拉斯......”矮人喃喃出声，仰起脖颈感受着精灵的啃咬带来的潮湿触感。

“金雳......”精灵回应着他，加大了啃咬的力度，双手开始在他身上游走。

莱格拉斯着迷地注视着身下赤裸的矮小躯体。短小的肢体和厚实发达的肌肉是如此相配。那些肌肉柔软，饱满还很结实，跟精灵细滑的皮肤相比，矮人们皮肤粗糙，但是仍然柔软。他用力地印下一个个吻，一只手悄悄下滑到矮人结实的臀部，另一只手来到矮人的腿间。

金雳剧烈地发着抖。他不知道莱格拉斯对他使用了什么魔法（他听说精灵魔法总是很奇特），他仿佛置身火焰之中，被灼人的热度包围，差点窒息，只能大口地喘气。这比追赶半兽人还累，他迷迷糊糊的想。而精灵接下来的动作让他惊得差点蹦起来。精灵握住了他的阴茎。

莱格拉斯盯着手里的阴茎。它粗短，还挺小（对于精灵尺寸来说），当然在矮人中就挺傲人。他轻轻摩挲着阴茎的头部，金雳发出了一声哽咽，然后小家伙颤巍巍地充血挺立起来。它色泽殷红，跟矮人的气质不怎么相符。莱格拉斯用手掌包住柱身开始捋动，满意的听到从金雳喉咙里逸出来的呻吟。他的手掌因为常年拉弓射箭长了层薄茧，当他故意收紧手掌放慢速度时茧子和相对来说柔嫩的柱身之间的摩擦被放大了好几倍，这直接导致矮人爆发出响亮的叫喊，弓起身子剧烈抖动并射在了他的手上。金雳现在全身潮红，眼睛上翻剧烈地喘息着。

“金雳。”莱格拉斯轻声念着他的名字，一只手将他搂紧，一只沾了矮人精液的手指向他身后探去，在穴口边上打转，趁着他全身放松软下来的空当将手指送了进去。他没有遇到阻拦，过程异常顺利。金雳皱着眉头忍着不适，发出小小的呜咽。莱格拉斯轻柔地开拓着等到金雳能够适应了便将金雳的腿抬高。

然后问题来了。莱格拉斯虽然没有自己的父亲那般高大，但对于金雳来说他还是太高了，把金雳的腿抬高会让他很不舒服。精灵想了想双手搂住金雳的腰把他提起来，然后放在自己的腿上，让他两腿夹着自己的腰。这一举动引来金雳的抗议，然而莱格拉斯只是吻上那张喋喋不休的嘴把剩下的话给堵回去，同时腰部使力——就这么挤了进去。金雳别扭地坐在他腿上，张口咬住精灵的胳膊。比起第一次的疼痛，这次只是撑得难受，有些涨，但不疼，还有些小小的愉悦。这感觉挺难形容的，精灵的刀刃在自己身体里穿刺，带着灼人的热度，抽离的同时带出奇异的快感，刺入的时候又会有被捅穿的害怕。矮人抽噎着随着精灵的动作上下起伏着，紧紧抱着精灵的腰以防掉下去——精灵的皮肤太滑，难以稳住，他索性用力抠住精灵的皮肤，也不管是否会留下红痕。此时不管是精灵还是矮人，他们的脑海里都只有一个念头——他们终于得到了对方。

高潮过后矮人懒懒地趴在精灵的胸前，后穴里还夹着精灵的性器。莱格拉斯舔吻着金雳的颈侧，矮人享受的咕哝了声。莱格拉斯低头看去，金雳正轻轻扯着他的胳膊。

“盖拉德丽尔夫人是我的晨光，她的金发于我而言就是珍宝。”金雳迟疑地撇了撇嘴，“矮人都喜欢金子，你于我而言远胜过黄金。你是马哈尔赐予我的宝物。”

莱格拉斯微微一笑。“你同样是我的宝物。伊露维塔从不亏待于我，你是最棒的赐物。”他露出一个坏笑，金雳立刻发现精灵埋在他体内的东西又开始抬头。“现在，我们还是继续吧。”

然后他们继续干了个爽。

————END————


End file.
